surrender
by thefallfiles
Summary: After 5 years together, they finally call it quits. Leaving them both with joint custody over their twins. This picks up a year after their initial separation. Castle x Beckett. "You don't get to tell me how to raise my kids anymore, Kate." "Our kids." She corrects him. He snorted, rolling his eyes as she stood her ground, posture rigid.


After 5 years together, they finally call it quits. Leaving them both with joint custody over their twins.

This picks up a year after their initial separation.

 **an:** _I know I know! I shouldn't be starting a new story when I have 2 others currently on the go. But, I was listening to an amazing song and I just had to start a new one. As usual, still don't have auto-correct etc._

* * *

Two sets of sticky fingers clasp onto both of Kate's hands; one jerking half her body towards the ground as he tried continuously to gain her attention, her daughter - unaffected, was twirling aimlessly in circles. _Maybe those strawberry milkshakes weren't the best idea._

" _Mommy_ , Davey is trying to poke me!" Her daughter whined from her left side.

Kate half-turned, her grip slightly tightening on her son's hand as she pulled him back to her right side, effectively stopping him from sneaking around behind her back. "David Castle! Stop annoying your sister or I'll put you in lock up."

"Threatening to put our kids in jail? Has it gotten to that point?" Came a low chuckle from behind her.

Kate's head turned back so quickly she almost got whiplash, she rubbed the side of her neck in slow pressured circles, flashing the man in the doorway daggers with her eyes. "Thanks for making your presence known..." She muttered under her breath as the two children pried out of her grasp and ran into their fathers opened arms.

"Thank your lucky stars she didn't use her handcuffs on you." He whispered loudly, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Davey's eyes widened slightly, turning to look back at his mother cautiously. Kate scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. "Don't scare the kids, Castle." Her eyes found her son's familiar brown and a small smile flitted across her lips. "He's just kidding, baby."

Taking a step forward, Rick in turn, stood up took one back. Kate crouched down in front of them. "Okay, now. Haley, come here please."

Grasping onto the edges of her dress, Haley took a few steps forward until the deep blue of her eyes captured her mother's deep brown. Dark ringlets framed her face and down her back in between her shoulder blades, Kate moved her fringe out of her daughters face gently, the bangs falling into her eyes.

"You need a haircut." She murmured, talking more to herself.

Kate's eyes raised, looking to the place just above Rick's shoulder, not able to make eye contact.

Haley wrapped her small hands around her mothers wrist, the contact warm and comforting. "You- you want me to look after the boys?" She stage whispered. A small smile flitted across Kate's lips, looking over at the two of them, who were now playing some version of 'thumb wars'.

Raising an eyebrow, she shook her head as a warm blush made it's way across her cheeks and down her neck. Fishing in her back pocket, Kate pulled out a piece of paper and tucked it into the front pocket of her daughter's dress. "Yes..." Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, "but who else?" She asked quietly.

"Gram and 'lexis?"

Kate laughed, her eyes lighting up. _She's got such a big heart._

"Yes. But, also you, silly goose." Kate squeezed her daughters hand as she went to retrieve the piece of paper from her pocket.

"Haley." Hearing her name, caused her eyes to cut to her mothers once again.

"You know who's birthday is in 2 days?" She whispered quietly.

Haley looked behind her at her dad and brother who were in the midst of their "game". Her grin widened as she looked back at her mother, who was leaning forward slightly, legs now tucked underneath her.

Haley wavered forward; one hand pressed against Kate's shoulder to maintain some balance, her other hand brushed dark tresses away from her ear. " _...Daddy's._ " She said quietly, barely a whisper.

A grin stretched across Kate's lips, pressing a hand to her daughters back, fingers twining in her golden locks. "Ask Alexis to help you with the recipe. It's his favourite." As she was pulling back, her daughter tapped a finger to her nose, brow wrinkling slightly.

"Not grams?"

Kate laughed loudly, attempted to cover it with a cough. Rick looked up at them, curiosity enveloping his features.

"Alexis. Honey."

He caught those last two words but the conversation was over before he could prod any further into it. Haley nodded, tucking both her hands into the front pockets of her dress as she turned on her heel and practically ran inside.

 _Subtlety is most definitely not her strong suit._

 _It's got to be a Castle thing._

Standing back up, Kate took a few steps forward until she was in the doorway. "Do I at least get a hug?" she opened her arms wide, fingers wiggling.

Davey looked up at his father, who in turn shot him a dramatic look, his eyebrow climbing towards his hairline. Rolling her eyes, she placed a hand on her hip, fingers brushing against the cool metal. "Am I gonna have to get the handcuffs out?" She smirked, eyes lifting up to rest upon Rick.

Davey's eyes widened comically, rushing forward and wrapping arms around his mothers waist. Kate leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, resting her chin against his course hair. "I'm just teasing..." She laughed, pressing another kiss to the top of his head.

"I'll see you in 2 weeks, okay?" Kate called after him as he ran into the loft.

Just as she was standing up straight, Rick took a step forward, a small smile playing on his lips. _What the hell is he smiling for?_ But despite the razor sharp words playing in her mind, her eyes couldn't help but drift down to his lips. She couldn't breathe. Kate thought they were over these games. Her breath was caught in her throat, her arms like lead at her sides and he was eyeing her like she was a large mug of coffee.

"Ri - _ick_ " her voice wavered and he looked down, as though he had not been aware he'd been staring, and was now caught out.

Kate cleared her throat and took a step backwards, effectively creating some much needed space in between them. "Rick." She spoke again, firmly.

Rick looked back up, his gaze wasn't centered; eyes firmly fixed on the space above her shoulder.

"I need you to not share any of your stories with the kids, okay? The last time you-"

"They ask for them, Kate. What should I say- no?" He protested.

Kate stared at him for a few seconds, her expression bewildered. "Yes _yes_ , that's exactly what you're supposed to say. Davey had nightmares last time."

Shaking his head, Rick let out a humourless laugh, running a hand through his hair. Taking a step forward, his posture over her more intimidating now. "You don't get to tell me how to raise my kids anymore, Kate."

" _Our_ kids." She corrects him.

He snorted and rolled his eyes as she stood her ground, posture rigid.

A crash sounded from inside the loft followed by a set of high-pitched giggles.

Both Kate's and Rick's eye flitted towards the doorway, their spines slackening and faces softening. Rick shook his head, the corners of his eyes creasing as a small smile appeared across his lips. "Come on daaad!" A young voice echoed through the loft.

Rick turned back towards Kate, his expression less hard but his eyes still no longer held that sparkle.

 _That was lost a long time ago._

"I have to go, I'll be late otherwise." Kate said, looking at the large watch encasing her small wrist.

He nodded, stepping back inside without another word and closing the door before she could get another word in.

Before they ruined everything, again.


End file.
